Various electronic devices can be mounted on a motherboard or a printed circuit board. In recent years, it has been observed that a number of electronic devices configured inside various types of enclosures exhibit poor performance when exposed to extreme temperature conditions, such as when installed in outdoor locations.
Among other needs, there exists a need for an apparatus and methods of controlling operations of temperature-sensitive electronic devices based on an overall temperature within an enclosure and/or temperature detected at one or more particular locations relative to selected electronic devices that are operable within the enclosure.